


Something for the Anniversary

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Multi, background OT+, but it ends before the actual sex, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Okay I haven’t seen this yet but… I need it. Like I really need it.Okay so here’s the thing, I want minimal Bunnymund/North more focus on Jacky boy pleaze!I say slight dub-con because if they want to throw him in a sack -wink wink- and hold him down and other dub-conny things I’m down with that as long as he’s at least somewhat into it.Other than that I’m cool with everything except scat or gore.Please with a cherry on top?"There is no dub-con here. Just some dudes having fun. Still very early on in the OT+, which was revealed to Jack after he became a Guardian.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636738
Kudos: 12
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics, RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	Something for the Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/17/2014.

“So, uh, you guys do know that this doesn’t have to be a contest, right?” Jack asks, as North pulls off his sweater and Bunny undoes the lacings on his trousers.  
  
“I know,” says North, ruffling Jack’s hair before moving his hand down to cup his cheek and look down at him fondly.  
  
Bunny scoffs. “North just thinks he’s already won since I agreed to come to the Workshop for this.” He tosses Jack’s pants to the floor and flops down beside him, resting his hand on the flat of Jack’s stomach. “But I’d go to plenty of worse places than a Workshop bed to be with you.”  
  
Jack laughs at the feel of Bunny’s whiskers as he nuzzles his neck. “You guys are going to spoil me.”  
  
“That is the idea,” North says. “Now that we are done with initiations and know where we all stand, is time for fun!” He gives Jack a kiss on the lips that ends with a loud smack. “I am guessing you approve?” he asks in a quieter voice.  
  
“I’m pretty sure he does,” Bunny says with a smirk as he brushes his thumb around one of Jack’s nipples and Jack digs one of his hands deeper into Bunny’s maddeningly silky fur.  
  
“Tease if you want,” Jack says with a deepening blush. “I’m sure you’ll be glad I have a teenager’s body soon enough.”  
  
“And I hope you’ll be glad I have a rabbit’s.” Bunny gives Jack’s ear a gentle nip that makes him shiver.  
  
“I am sure he will appreciate you just as I always have,” North says and reaches across Jack to stroke the back of Bunny’s neck.  
  
Bunny hums and leans into North’s hand. “You’re incorrigible,” he says in a low voice. “Remember that tonight’s about Jack.”  
  
“Yeah!” Jack manages to interject, Bunny’s assertion making him feel that he could. In the moment before, with North’s hand on Bunny, he had felt more exposed and even more a stranger than his nakedness between these two Guardians could account for. The gesture had shown him to be new again, dropping like a stone into the deep, deep well of all the Guardians’ affection for each other. But, as Bunny said–and as he must believe, for North has bent to kiss him again, far gentler than he knows he could–they all want the ripples that he’s going to cause, now.  
  
And he wants–well, he wants whatever they have to give.  
  
Jack reaches up and grabs a fistful of North’s shirt. “If you’re really going to spoil me, you’re going to have to be naked, too.”  
  
“Ah, yes.” North nods as he pushes himself up and starts to remove his clothes. “I still say you are a bit strange in this, as before.”  
  
Jack smiles as more of North’s intricate tattoos become visible. He had been with just North, once before, just after the Guardians had explained their relationship to Jack.  
  
It had been wonderful, but he hadn’t gotten to do everything he wanted to with North, then.   
  
Bunny, noticing Jack’s gaze, chuckled. “Don’t think he’s talking about just looking at your ink, mate.”  
  
“Jack?” North turns to him.   
  
He laughs, a little breathily, as Bunny works on leaving a love bite where his neck and shoulder join. “I’m not going to make the joke,” he says. “But I want–” he looks North up and down.  
  
“Jack.” North licks his lips, his voice hoarse. “I do not think you are ready.”  
  
Bunny raises an eyebrow at him over Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t believe him, Frostbite,” he says. “He knows how to be nice and go slow. ‘Specially if he helps me out with those hands of his so you can have me first, if you like."   
  
Jack’s blush spreads far, far down his chest. "And then, maybe,” he glances from Bunny to North and back again, “for thirds you both could even–”  
  
North squeezes his thigh, “Now, I really say you are not ready for that, Jack.”  
  
“Bunny?” Jack asks and Bunny nips his ear again.   
  
“Are you asking me because you know I don’t like admitting with North’s right?” Bunny says. “Relax, Jackie-boy.” He runs a hand down Jack’s side. “Don’t you want to save something for the anniversary?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #Bunny may joke but Jack is going to remember#and he is going to ask to be DP'ed one year from this day exactly


End file.
